headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Beast of Bray Road
| aliases = Kelly | continuity = | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Elkhorn, Walworth County, Wisconsin | known relatives = | born = | died = 2005 | 1st appearance = The Beast of Bray Road (2005) | actor = Sarah Lieving (Kelly) Joel Hebner (The Creature) }} The Beast of Bray Road, real name Kelly, is a fictional werewolf character featured in the 2005 horror film The Beast of Bray Road, directed by Leigh Scott. The character is based on an urban legend about a werewolf or bear-like creature reportredly seen in the forests off Bray Road in Elkhorn, Wisconsin during the late 1980s and early 1990s. Biography In the film, the Beast of Bray Road is a werewolf, who is actually a young woman named Kelly. Kelly is the owner and operator of a country-western bar & grill called Kelly's Roadhouse. The true identity of the Beast is not revealed until the end of the film. In the beginning of the movie, the Beast claims it's first victim, a young bar patron named Gretchin Willings. The Beast attacks Gretchin in her car out on Bray Road, tearing apart her face and ultimately disembowling her. The beast later attacked the Berka residence and killed the abusive Jack Berka. It terrorized the Van Beek home, but Mrs. Van Beek, her son Jeff and his friend Timmy, managed to drive it off with a shotgun. The town's new sheriff, Phil Jenkins, as well as a cryptozoologist named Quinn McKenzie investigated the grisly deaths and it was McKenzie who eventually determined that the killer was a werewolf. The Beast later attacked McKenzie in the woods, mauling him across the throat. McKenzie survived, but was now infected with the curse of lycanthropy. Ultimate, Sheriff Jenkins and one of the Loubes brothers were able to destroy the Beast of Bray Road with repeated shots from their silver-tipped high-powered weapons. Notes & Trivia * * The Beast of Bray Road is based on an allegedly true story of supposed werewolf or Bigfoot sightings in Walworth County, Wisconsin. The first sighting was in the city of Elkhorn in the late 1980s. Stories of the Bray Road Beast has been covered by investigative television progams such as Monster Quest and Mystery Hunters. The legend of the Beast is sometimes attributed to stories of the Michigan Dogman as well. Investigative journalist Linda Godfrey wrote a book about the legend entitled The Beast of Bray Road: Trailing Wisconsin's Werewolf, which was a compilation of a series of articles written by her which chronicled eye witness testimony relating to the Beast. The Beast of Bray Road is loosely based on these accounts. * Despite it's name, the Beast of Bray Road actually only kills one of the characters from the film on Bray Road, Gretchin Willings. * Extended information relating to the Beast of Bray Road can be found on The Beast of Bray Road: Behind the Scenes DVD video documentary. See also References ---- Category:2005 character deaths Category:Characters who are killed by weapons made of silver Category:The Beast of Bray Road